Inuyashatale
by Mbrooks6759
Summary: This is the story about Inuyasha and how he came to the underground. Eventually there will be a part of the story of him on the surface and with his new family.
1. Chapter 1: Inuyasha's beginning

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or undertale.**

_Author's note: This is something I've been working on recently, so hopefully I will have the next one done shortly. Also this will be on wattpad too in the near future. Thank you for reading and enjoy._

"Thank you, Miss Keade!"

The eight year old just ran some errands for her and she paid him a fair amount of money.

Keade nodded, "Your welcome, Inuyasha. Make sure you take care of yourself now!"

"Okay!", he waved to her.

He wore a long sleeved red and black striped T-shirt. Miss Keade cares for Inuyasha a lot almost like her own child, unfortunately, the rest of Inuyasha's world isn't like Miss Keade for poor Inuyasha.

Inuyasha walked until he reached town. He took a deep breath before lowering his head and reluctantly dragging his feet through town as he heard the whispers.

"It's that monster-"

"Shh, he'll hear you."

"I heard both of his parents are supposed to be human."

"Just look at those dog ears."

Then without warning rocks were thrown at the poor boy as he heard the adults shout, "Leave monster! You don't belong here!"

The boy cried as he sprinted out of town towards the forest where his house was. It was a secluded area far from civilization. When he got there he wiped up his tears and hesitantly walked inside his house silently hoping that today wouldn't get any worse.

Inuyasha quietly snuck towards the stairs that lead to his room. However before he could get there he heard a slurred, "What do you think your doing, boy?"

The boy flinched as he turned around to face his drunk parents.

Just like the others his parents loathed his existence and made sure to make his life a living hell since the day he was born.

His mother sneered as she looked at his pocket, "What do you have there?"

Before he could protest she yanked him by his hair and she grabbed the money from his pocket with her other hand. She then showed it to his father as anger seeped onto his face. Inuyasha made a run for it but his father was faster than him. He grabbed him by the arm and dragged him to the kitchen. Inuyasha started to sob in fear as the man grabbed a knife. His father then grabbe a wet rag and placed it over Inuyasha's face.

"That should keep you quiet!", the man laughed.

Inuyasha struggled in his grasp before the man pulled up his shirt to reveal several scars on his back. The boy's father than started to slash Inuyasha across the back repeatingly. Inuyasha let out a muffled scream as his father continued to slash his body.

Soon the man grew bored before tossing Inuyasha carelessly to the side and maneuvering to the fridge and grabbing another beer. Inuyasha then scrambled to his feet as he dashed upstairs to his bedroom.

The last thing he remembered was collapsing on his bedroom floor room before everything was a blank.

* * *

Inuyasha groaned in pain as he slowly but surely opened his eyes looking out the window with the moon high in the sky. This happened every day and night whenever they were home. They'd either abuse him for no reason or they'd think of something up to 'punish' him with. Punishing him was probably what they were doing.

Inuyasha clutched his hands into fist as he thought about what his parents just did. Without even asking they took one look at the money and most likely thought he was a thief. He was going to use that for school and as food money, since his own parents paid no mind of him.

The boy's anger diminished as a sad look took over his mind, 'I wish it would all just end.'

That's when the moonlight shined on the bookshelf on one particular book: The Legend Of Mount Ebott.

Inuyasha eyes widened as he remembered the story of the war between humans and monsters. That in the end the horrible creatures were sealed there with a spell. However, it's just a old fable that was passed down through generations. Despite it all, it is said that whoever climbs mount ebott will never return.

That's when a dark idea struck Inuyasha, 'What if I climb mount ebott? It's right next to the forest and I could walk there…. But what if the tale is not true?'

Inuyasha looked around at the horrible place he calls 'home', 'I've got nothing to lose. If it comes to it…"

He shook his head of such thoughts before he grabbed a map and krept downstairs. Luckily, his parents were knocked out from drinking too much so he was able to get past them freely. Inuyasha walked through the front door and left.

Soon he was walking through the forest as he shivered at the cold spring night. He shook his head, 'It doesn't matter if I'm cold anymore.'

Thirty minutes later, Inuyasha arrived at the base of mount ebott. He looked up at the mountain surrounded by the forest and thought, 'No going back now.'

Then without a second thought he climbed mount ebott.

He soon came to a cave near the top of the mountain and went inside to check it out, "Wow!"

He noticed a large gaping hole in the center of the cave and gulped as he walked towards it.

Suddenly, he tripped over a loose vine and fell down the hole.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh!", he screamed.

Thump!

Then everything went black


	2. Chapter 2: Asriel

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or undertale.**

_Author's note: I've placed this on wattpad too, I'm Inugirl6759 on wattpad. Also I made some changes to my story so that Inuyasha meets Asriel first. Don't worry it won't be like with Chara. Thank you and enjoy!_

Inuyasha opened his eyes slowly and everything was blurry. After a few moments his vision cleared up and he looked up at the gigantic hole he fell into.

His eyes widened considerably as memories came flowing back, 'How am I alive?'

He tried to stand up only to fall back down again. His whole body hurt. Inuyasha started to panic as he screamed, "HELP! SOMEBODY HELP ME!"

That's when he heard somebody coming towards him, "Golly, are you alright?"

Inuyasha looked up at the voice and screamed, "MONSTER!"

The monster introduced himself, "There's no need to be alarmed. I am Asriel Dreemurr."

The eight year old ignored Asriel and closed his eyes waiting for the evident, but instead he heard shuffling and a kind hand help him up.

Asriel said, "Here, I'll take you to my parents. They should be able to help you."

Inuyasha looked up at the monster and asked, "You aren't gonna eat me are you?"

Asriel simply laughed and asked, "Where did ya get an idea like that? Monsters don't eat other people, it's unheard of!"

Inuyasha cocked his head, "They don't? But the legend-."

"Huh? Legend? I haven't heard of any legends like that."

Asriel then looked at Inuyasha and said out of the blue, "Did you come from the surface? You don't look like any monster I've seen."

The boy looked at Asriel a little confused before answering, "I guess you could say that if your referring to the surface of the earth."

Asriel gave a wide smile before asking a bunch of questions all at once. It gave Inuyasha a headache as he said, "Woah! Woah! Slow down! I don't even know where I am!"

The goat boy said, "You're in the Underground! It's where us monsters were trapped after the war! Do you know about the barrier or the war?"

"I know about the war, but nothing else."

Asriel gasped, "Not even how it started?"

Inuyasha cocked his head in response, "What do you mean? The legend just says there was a war against humans and monsters. In the end, they were sealed by a magic spell. I didn't even know it was true till today."

Asriel gave a wide smile as he said, "Here, I can tell you all about that on our way to my parents. Oh, I almost forgot what's your name?"

"Inuyasha."

"Inuyasha, what an interesting name."

Inuyasha then reluctantly leaned on Asriel as they walked away from what appeared to be a patch of golden flowers. 'Must've broken my fall.', Inuyasha thought as he was lead further into the underground.

Asriel then went on how the monsters and humans used to live in peace before they were even born. Then how the war broke out because humans were scared of monsters because they could absorb their souls and become a powerful being. Inuyasha was kinda disgusted and feeling ashamed by humanity at this point. He just didn't know how to feel.

He was so absorbed by his own thoughts and what Asriel was saying that he failed to pay any attention to two new voices calling out Asriel's name. Before he knew it they were in a room with a huge tree in the middle with red leaves.

In front of the tree was two goat people that appeared way bigger than Asriel. One was wearing a cape with heavy armor and the other was wearing a long purple dress. Inuyasha assumed they were Asriel's mom and dad.

Asriel introduced, "Mom Dad this is Inuyasha he's from the surface."

Asriel's mom then ran to the two boys while his dad stood their in shock, "Oh, you poor thing!"

The woman then picked up Inuyasha and held him in her arms as she said, "My name is Toriel, I am Asriel's mom. Can you stay still so I can heal you with my magic?"

"Magic?", Inuyasha asked confused.

He looked at his reflection in her eyes and gasped, he looked awful! He had bruises all over his body and his head was leaking blood!

Toriel ignored him as she used the opportunity to heal him. Her hand glowed green as she hovered her giant paw like hands above him. Soon all of his wounds disappeared.

Inuyasha gasped, "Woah! What was that!?"

She put him down on the ground, "Healing magic, my child."

Inuyasha cocked his head, "I thought magic didn't exist though?"

Asriel's dad came forward, "Magic is a myth? I am, Asgore."

The boy gulped, "I have so many questions!"

Asgore bent down to Inuyasha's level, "I know you must be confused, but I believe it would be easier to explain at the castle."

He stood up, "Come now."

"So monsters don't kill Humans?"

Asgore inclined his head kindly, "I believe that all of those are false rumors. Though, like with humans, there might be some exceptions. However, here in the underground, I don't know anyone who would. So you're safe here, child."

Inuyasha sipped his tea as his dog ears wiggled around listening instinctively for any threats, "Though, I haven't met any of your kind in a while."

The boy cocked his head, "You mean a human?"

The goat man eyes widened, "You mean you don't know?"

"Know what?"

Asgore took a deep calming breath before saying, "Your a hanyou, not a human."

Inuyasha spit out his tea into Asgore's face in shock. He realized what he had done and said slowly, "...sorry."

The man just laughed, "That's quite alright, Inuyasha."

"Um."

"Yes?"

"What's a hanyou?", Inuyasha asked innocently.

Asgore used his fur to wipe up the tea from his face as he explained, "A hanyou is a rare occurrence that could happen among both humans and monsters."

"Huh?"

He continued, "You see a hanyou is half human and half monster. It is rare for a hanyou to be born unless the parents are either monster or human, but because of the war we are stuck here so that's impossible. But it is not impossible for a hanyou to be born of two humans or two monsters…"

Inuyasha had so many questions to ask, but before he could ask a froggit came in. The monster croaked, "King Asgore, the whole underground wants information on the hanyou!"

Asgore got up, "As expected, Tell them I'll be there in a minute."

He turned to Inuyasha, "Please excuse me. I have some stuff to work out."

Inuyasha stood there shocked silent before whispering as the king left, "King Asgore?"

Once Asgore was gone, Inuyasha was confused on what to do as he sat at the table. So he was a hanyou? Not a human? Not a monster? Or was he both? Inuyasha was so confused. He shook his head of such thoughts and looked around the house like building.

He was so confused on the way here that he barely paid any attention to his surroundings. So he decided to explore asgore's home. He walked past the staircase wondering where it lead. Then he walked into a hallway with three rooms and a mirror at the end of the hallway with golden flowers decorating the hallway.

He heard a voice coming from the first room and decided to check it out. He creaked the door open as silently as possible. He soon noticed Asriel laying in bed with Toriel reading a story to him.

That's when Asriel asked, "Do you think Inuyasha will be my friend?"

Toriel said, "Only time will tell, my child. But you mustn't bother him too much, alright?"

"Okay!"

That's when Inuyasha leaned on the door too much and fell on the floor. Toriel gasped and looked at the boy, "Oh, my! Are you alright!?"

Inuyasha got up and brushed himself off, "Yeah, I'm fine."

The hanyou noticed a second bed across from asriel. Toriel offered, "Do you want me to read a story to you too? You can use the spare bed."

The boy blushed before saying, "No, I'm fine."

The queen nodded in understanding before saying, "It's getting late, you may sleep in here."

Inuyasha yawned, "Thank you, miss toriel."

She smiled and lifted Inuyasha up into the bed before bidding goodnight to the both of them. Once she left Inuyasha noticed Asriel was already asleep and decided to join him. He had so many questions to ask and hoped that they will be answered tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3: The barrier

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

Author's note: Sorry for such a short chapter, I'll try to make them longer next time. Thank you and enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 3

"So this is the barrier?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yes, this is what has trapped us monsters here for generations now," King Asgore explained.

"Can I pass the barrier?"

Asgore sighed, "unfortunately no. All beings once trapped here cannot escape. Humans or monsters can come in through the outside, but they cannot get out. If you tried you would be shocked."

Inuyasha thought, 'it's not like anyone is looking for me anyways.'

The boy then said emotionless, "I understand."

Asgore then bent down to Inuyasha level and asked, "I know that you probably miss your family on the surface and that you may not have anywhere to go now that you are here, but you could stay with us and we could teach all that we know about the underground."

Inuyasha looked up at Asgore, "really? You want me?"

The king brought the boy in his arms "Of course."

The boy began to cry as he sobbed into the king's armor uncontrollably. He was wanted and that was enough for him.

After a while, he calmed down and wiped his eyes before asking, "so your king?"

"Yes, I am the king of all monsters," Asgore nodded.

"Does that mean that Asriel is the prince?"

"Yes, and Toriel is my Queen."

That's when Inuyasha bowed to the king. Asgore smiled awkwardly and said, "Don't worry, child, there is no need for such formality."

He stood up abruptly and said, "I, um, okay?"

"Why don't you go play with Asriel now?"

Inuyasha nodded before bowing again and running off to do what was asked of him while Asgore laughed silently to himself.

* * *

"So these are my toys…" Asriel explained excitedly as he pointed to the plush animals beside the bed.

"I'm so glad you'll be staying with us!" Asriel cheered.

"I can tell," Inuyasha mumbled underneath his breath.

That's when Asriel dropped the smile and put on a thoughtful look.

Inuyasha thought, 'did he hear me?'

That's when Asriel yelled out excitedly, "THAT'S RIGHT! YOU'RE NEW TO THE UNDERGROUND! YOU'LL NEED A TOUR!"

Inuyasha sighed in relief as Asriel went on, "I should show you to Hotland, Waterfall, and Snowdin! EEEEEEE, we're going to have so much fun together!" He was being so loud that Inuyasha had to cover his dog ears.

Asriel instantly took noticed and asked "What's wrong?"

Inuyasha put on a fake smile and said, "oh, my ears are just really sensitive is all. Could you talk in a normal voice?"

Asriel then whispered, "sorry."

That's when Toriel called them, "boys! Breakfast!"

Inuyasha's stomach rumbled in response as Asriel grinned, "you'll LOVE my mom's cooking! She's the best in the kingdom!"

The hanyou asked "But wouldn't you guys have like a chef (is this supposed to be chief or chef?) or something? I mean since your royalty and all."

The goat turned towards the boy and said, "well, you see, my mom and dad may be the Queen and King. But they like to have a 'normal life' outside of work."

Inuyasha nodded, "I think I understand."

That's when the queen called out again, "BOYS!?" Asriel smirked.

"What?" Inuyasha asked.

"Let's race!"

"Huh?"

Asriel said, "Last one there is a rotten egg! Ready?"

Inuyasha then took up a position next to Asriel, "ready."

"GO!"

Soon the two children were racing like crazy to the table. Asriel ended up tripping over his feet as soon as they got close to the table. Inuyasha turned back to check on the other boy, but Asriel was already up and racing past him.

"YOU CHEATER!" Inuyasha yelled.

Soon they were both sitting at the table with Toriel barely able to control her mirth at the two boys for what they just did while Inuyasha crossed his arms and looked away from Asriel.

"Oh, come on, Inuyasha! It was just a joke!" Asriel tried to reason with Inuyasha.

"Hmph!"

Toriel then placed the freshly baked pancakes on the table, "maybe some food will help cheer you up!"

Inuyasha took one look at the food and couldn't help but drool. As soon as a pancake was placed in front of him with syrup, he couldn't help but to dig in.

Meanwhile, Asriel explained, "I think it would be a good idea for me to show Inuyasha around the underground!"

Queen Toriel gasped, "what a wonderful idea! I'll pack your lunches! This way you two can get to know each other!"

She then added, "on one condition."

"Shoot."

"You must check in with a sentry every hour or so."

"But mom!" Asriel tried to argue.

She huffed "No buts, young man! Or do you want me to get you a babysitter?"

"Fine!" he agreed.

She turned to Inuyasha, "what about you-?!"

Inuyasha looked at her innocently as pancakes and syrup was all over his mouth. He swallowed before speaking, "huh?"

Suddenly the whole goat family burst into laughter as Inuyasha asked, "what did I do?"

* * *

"Here's some money," Toriel handed her son some gold.

"Thanks mom!" Asriel cheered while Inuyasha nodded his thanks.

She then said, "be back by dinner time," as they walked away.

Toriel turned towards Asgore and said, "do you think they'll make it on time?"

The king thought for a moment, "knowing Asriel probably not. But I'm sure. If they're late we can always send that friend of yours to get them."

"Okay."

"Now let's talk about Inuyasha going to school with Asriel."

"Let's."


	4. Chapter 4: 'the man who speaks in hands

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or undertale.

* * *

"This is the Core," Asriel explained, as they stepped out of the elevator.

"Wow, it's so… advanced," Inuyasha tried to search his mind, trying to find the right word for it.

"Yeah, oh, it's the place where magical electricity for the underground is provided. It powers our TV, cameras, and other things. Or that's at least what my dad says."

Inuyasha looked amazed, "does everything run on magic here?"

Asriel said in deep thought, "I guess…. I mean we are made of magic after all."

"REALLY?!" Inuyasha stared at him in disbelief.

The goat boy cocked his head like it was normal, "you mean you aren't made out of magic?"

Inuyasha looked sadly at his hands, "No, or at least I don't think so. I've lived with humans all of my life and I always thought I was one."

Sensing the dread in Inuyasha's voice, Asriel changed the subject, "uh-! You've got to meet Muffet! Her family makes these yummy treats for everyone to enjoy! However they're really expensive…"

The hanyou hid his eyes underneath his bangs as he said, "do you think I can use magic?"

"Huh?" Asriel stopped walking.

Inuyasha stopped too and looked at Asriel with a dead expression, "not like it matters." But it did matter to him. All his life he never had a place he truly belonged and was wanted. He already felt out of place being only half monster here. Not only that but being 'raised' by humans made it even more awkward.

Asriel said nervously underneath Inuyasha's gaze, "I don't know how your feeling and I know that I'm probably not helping much but…" He offered his hand palm up, "But I do know, I want you to be my friend. Will you be my friend, Inuyasha?" Inuyasha eyes lit up with a little bit of hope. He had never had a friend before and didn't having a friend to count on mean that he might actually have a place here? Maybe he did belong among the monsters. Just maybe he had his own place to belong.

The hanyou looked at Asriel nervously, "I n-never had a real friend before."

Asriel then smiled, "then I'll be your first friend!"

The prince's kindness never ceases to amaze him as he nodded, "ok, then."

Soon Asriel grabbed Inuyasha by the hand and started to lead him out of the core. "The next place is Hotland! Oh, by the way? Did you know that the castle is also called, New Home."

Inuyasha laughed, "Who named these places?"

"My dad!"

The inu hanyou laughed even harder.

* * *

They entered what looked like a very expensive hotel. It appeared to have rooms in one hallway and two restaurants with a fountain shaped like a robot in the middle.

"This is MTT resort."

"So, who's that statue of?" Inuyasha asked.

Asriel explained, "oh that's of Mettaton. He's like a celebrity robot here. He was made by a girl named Alphys for a science project about two years ago. Because of it, my dad personally made her the royal scientist at a very young age. I think she's just a little older than us. Not by much though."

"Wow, that's impressive."

"Yeah, I think so too," Asriel agreed then added, "You know, we should stop by her lab and introduce you to her."

"Yeah!"

"This is the lab!" Asriel announced as they approached a white looking building.

Inuyasha sweated from the heat, "is it always this hot?" 'No wonder it's called hotland,' the boy thought before he came to a realization, "HEY! How come you're not dying from the heat with all that fur!?"

Asriel looked at him and shrugged, "I don't know."

Inuyasha just stood there in shock before noticing something strange.

There was a golden light just floating outside the lab.

Inuyasha was about to say "Hey Asriel-!?" When he noticed that his new friend was nowhere in sight.

Just looking at the strange light gave Inuyasha the sudden urge to touch it. It didn't seem bad and so far everything in the underground was, well, good. So he walked towards it and reached out his hand. He touched it and he had to cover his eyes as the light seemed to engulf his whole entire body. Once it faded, he looked around to see everything around him seemed to stop.

He looked back to the light and a screen appeared and it read:

About to meet a new friend fills you with determination.

"D-Determination?" Inuyasha said not really sure to who.

Another screen then appeared that had his name on the far left corner. At the bottom of the screen had the words 'file saved'. Then in the middle it had, 'Hotland - lab'. Next to his name appeared something called LV and it only had a one next to it. As soon as the screen disappeared, everything went back to normal, "Huh?"

That's when Asriel called "Inuyasha?"

"Coming!"

When Inuyasha got into the lab it was pitch dark, "A-Asriel?"

He felt along the wall for some sort of light. Asriel did say the underground had something like electricity, right?

That's when he pressed a button and fell into a box like room. The door shut as the light came on. It looked like he was in some kind of elevator. Suddenly, without warning, it started to descend.

That's when the elevator started making weird noises, "what?" The elevator then went faster and faster till it was out of control.

Inuyasha screamed "AAAAAHHHHH!"

CRASH!

* * *

Inuyasha slowly woke up and looked around, he was still in the elevator. It looked like he hurt his head pretty badly judging from the blood dripping from his head. He tried to get up, only to regret it sorely. His ankle looked sprained, maybe even worse.

He limped as he attempted to get out of the elevator.

Once he was out he looked around at what appeared to be another lab as the elevator lit up the hall, 'does Alphys know it's down here?'

He limped around and found a flashlight and decided to explore the lab to see if there was another way out. As he looked around he noticed the place covered in cobwebs here and there.

'When was the last time someone was down here?' He thought silently to himself.

After a while of walking, he came to a room with two monsters in it.

Thinking he was saved, Inuyasha, cried out, "hey! Can you help me!?"

The monsters turned around and that's when Inuyasha realized, they had no pupils and they were gray.

Inuyasha backed up as the dinosaur like creature without arms began to talk, "I am Goner kid. I am here to give a message to 'the determined soul' from 'the man who speaks and hands.'"

The other monster than said, "do you have the determined soul?"

The boy backed up a little.

Suddenly the other monster raised its hands and a red heart appeared in front of the boy, 'is that my soul?'

They both then said as his soul disappeared, "you, the determined soul, hear his message."

Goner kid then came forward, "I am the man who speaks in hands. The one who created the Core and many other things. One day, I made a grave mistake and fell into my creation and I was scattered through space and time and now no one knows my name. Determined soul, please hear my plea. Use your determination to free me. A door will appear in Waterfall tonight at midnight. Meet me there. I will return you to whence you came now by using the same trait that kept you alive this far."

Inuyasha noticed the strange monsters coming at him and tried to run but fell. The monsters then grabbed him and dragged him to a machine surrounded by what appeared to be a bottomless pit. Soon he was thrown into the pit as darkness started to surround him.

He felt intense pain then nothing.

* * *

Inuyasha opened his eyes to see nothing but black. Suddenly two buttons appeared: reset and load. He reached out to the buttons to see he was ... glowing red!?

That's when he realized that he had died. He was dead. He couldn't feel any pain from before. Was he a ghost now or what? Because couldn't quite see himself. He didn't know why but he had a nagging feeling to press the 'load' button. Knowing that he had nothing to lose, he pressed it.

A file then appeared. He gasped, it was that same file from before he entered the lab. He pressed it and a bright light consumed him.

When he opened his eyes he was once again alive and he was in Hotland. He felt refreshed. And just to make sure he patted himself down to see he was a solid being once again with a beating heart.

He let out a breath of relief. That's when Asriel appeared.

He looked worried, "are you okay?"

Inuyasha ran into Asriel's arms and cried, "I WAS SO SCARED!"

"What happened? Why are you crying?"


	5. Chapter 5: Undyne and Alphys

Chapter 5: Alphys and Undyne.

**_Disclaimer:I don't own Inuyasha or undertale_**

* * *

"So there's a second lab and you were murdered?" Asriel asked surprised.

Inuyasha nodded as the goat boy commented "Golly, the heat must really be getting to you-!"

"It's not the heat!" Inuyasha screamed.

Asriel sweated nervously before a timid voice filled their ears, "E-Excuse me, p-perhaps I-I can help."

"Alphys!" The prince cheered as a yellow reptilian monster came out.

Alphys was wearing a white lab coat that seemed a little big on her and glasses. She looked a little frail and quite shy from the way she moved.

Inuyasha acknowledged her, "You must be the royal scientist."

She muttered astonished, "And you must be Inuyasha…"

"O-Oh, right! Y-You seemed confused s-so maybe I-I can help," she stuttered.

Inuyasha explained his traumatic experience with her and she gasped, "W-We need to get you inside and c-cooled down right away!"

'I guess she doesn't believe me either,' he thought sourly.

Once they were inside, Alphys, took Inuyasha's temperature and did a detailed examination.

As soon as she was done she said, "Y-You seem p-perectly healthy, so I don't know what caused it."

Inuyasha turned to Asriel, "I told You!"

"B-But, you are hanyou and I don't know much about your human half. S-So mabye it c-could be the heat." she interrupted shyly. She then continued to explain, "B-But don't w-worry, waterfall isn't that f-far and as long as you have water y-you should be f-fine."

That's when she remembered something, "O-Oh! R-Right! W-Water! I k-know that h-humans get sick without water, so w-when was the last time you had w-water?"

Inuyasha sighed as Alphys got him water. After a while, Inuyasha and Asriel had bid goodbye to the young monster as they left for waterfall and the hanyou let the subject go.

* * *

Asriel and Inuyasha were just about to cross into waterfall when Asriel mentioned, "Oh, yeah! You should look out for Undyne, she's always trying to pick a fight!"

The boy was about to question him when he heard a, "NYAAAAAA! HANYOU!"

Soon a blue fish girl monster appeared with a spear. Inuyasha cocked his head in confusion as the girl threw her spear.

Asriel pushed Inuyasha out of the way. Inuyasha looked back at were the spear had hit with a horrified look. It had quite literally took a chunk out of the ground.

The two boys looked at each other before yelling, "RUN!"

Undyne then proceeded to chase after the two as they ran for their lives as she summoned more magical spears and threw them. Luckily the dio managed to dodge them all. That's when a flying robot appeared.

'That must be mettaton! We're saved!' Inuyasha thought. He then screamed out to the robot, "Hey! You're mettition, right!?"

The robot ignored the boy and got a microphone out and said, "Hello, ladies and gentlemen! Today I am broadcasting live from waterfall! Where the newcomer is facing off with Undyne!"

Inuyasha gave an annoyed look, "ARE YOU SERIOUS!?"

"Very, darling!"

'It looks like I'm going to be a fish cobbob on live TV!' Inuyasha whimpered in his head.

* * *

Meanwhile Toriel was cleaning the house when a whimsun came in and said, "Your majesty! Your Majesty!"

"Yes?" she asked politely.

"You must see what's on the TV!"

"Huh?" she questioned before going into the living room and clicking on the TV.

She dropped the remote as she saw Inuyasha being chased by young undyne.

* * *

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" Inuyasha screamed.

He had gotten separated from Asriel a while ago and he was beginning to get tired from running so much. Inuyasha soon collapsed next to a wooden stand as Undyne stood over him.

She frowned before tossing a spear his way, "It's not very heroic if I attack an unarmed person. Now… FIGHT ME!"

Having no other choice Inuyasha stood up on shaky legs and got in a stance before rushing forward.

Suddenly someone shouted, "STOP!"

He stopped in mid-air and so did Undyne as Toriel came onto the scene.

She scolded Undyne as she got in front of Inuyasha protectively, "YOU. I should tell your parents about this! You know better!"

The young girl got on her knees, "No, please! I was just trying to defeat the evil half human!"

"EVIL!? Just because he's half human doesn't mean he is evil!" Toriel lectured.

"But!"

Toriel grabbed her fishy ear, "No 'buts' young lady! Your lucky you didn't hurt him! He is still a few years younger than you are! You should be ashamed!"

"Please don't tell my dad!" she begged.

"TOO LATE!"

An older much muscular fish monster soon came onto the scene. He was obviously her father because he just looked like an older male version of Undyne.

Her eyes widened as he grabbed her and started yelling at her. Inuyasha peeked from behind toriel as the man bowed before leaving with his daughter in tow.

That's when Toriel noticed mettition and glared at him as he made his escape. She sighed before turning around and gettin down on her knees so she was eye level with Inuyasha.

"Listen, Inuyasha." She sighed, "I don't know how things used to work for you when you were on the surface. Nor do I know what you may think of it here, child. But there are ways for conflicts to be solved without violence."

He cocked his head, "What do you mean?"

"What I mean to say is violence is never the answer."

"B-But what if it happens again?" he said looking away trying not to shed tears. How could she say this? Does she want him to get him killed?

She placed her hand on his head gently, "That won't happen again, not after her father caught her. But if it does then I know someone who will help. Also if it does become apparent that you will need to fight in order to survive this journey, we'll have Agore to teach you how to fight. Just promise me something, alright?

He looked up at her not sure if he should trust her, "O-Okay?"

She brought him into her arms, "When your in a fight, unless there is no other option, please don't fight back but try dodging instead."

"Dodging?" he mumbled to himself.

"I think that's enough for now, let me introduce you to my friend." Toriel said letting him go.

Inuyasha blushed a little bit, no one has held him like that before. It feels…. Nice.

That's when he remembered, "How did you get her so fast?"

She winked at him, "Oh, I just know a shortcut."

He blinked, "What?"

She then turned around towards the wooden stands completely ignoring him, "Sans, thank you so much!"

That's when Inuyasha noticed a fat teenage skeleton wearing a blue hoodie standing behind the stand.

'Wait, how can a skeleton be fat?' he wondered. That's when the skeleton winked at miss Toriel, 'HOW CAN HE WINK?! HE HAS NO EYES IN EYE SOCKETS!'

That's when Sans came towards him, "Hey, kid. I'm Sans. Sans the skeleton. I'm a sentry in and waterfall is one of my posts.."

Inuyasha remained quite not sure how to react, but he did now know that the wooden stand was apparently a sentry post.

"What? Do I goat your tongue?" he winked.

It took a moment for the pun to sink in while Toriel laughed, "H-Huh? What?"

"Hey, kid, why am I so calm?"

"Wha?"

"Because nothing can get under my skin!"

"But skeletons don't have-!? Wait a minute."

Soon both Toriel and sans were bursting out laughing.

After a while, the queen said, "Alright, let's find Asriel."


	6. Chapter 6: Sans and pappy

Disclamer: I don't own Inuyasha or undertale.

Authors note: thank you for all your Patience. This chapter was possible because of SuperDiabolikLover on wattpad and she is helping me with the next chapter so hopefully it will be out soon and other chapters from now on. Thank you and enjoy!

* * *

"Now you two behave!"

Sans said, "Tori, chill, we're in snowdin afterall. There are plenty of things for them to do while things calm down at the castle."

"Of course, I guess I am overreacting." she sighed.

Because of the incident in water fall, monsters have started to panic and swarm the castle looking for answers. Sans then offered the two children to stay the night.

"Don't worry about us, mom. This is Sans we're talking about." Asriel said cheerfully.

Sans nodded putting his hands in his pockets,"your right kiddo puncle sans is here to keep his eye sockets out for you both." He chuckled looking to Toriel, "I got em, tori, don't worry. Plus after the incident in Waterfall you have tons of monsters flocking to the castle for answers. These kids don't need the stress, It'd be better if they stayed the night till stuff calms down. I'll keep em outta trouble and pap will love em."

"Thank you, sans, this is really appreciated."

She then walked out of the door waving one last goodbye before heading out.

Sans nodded to her opening the door for the two boys so they wouldn't freeze, "Come on in before you both turn into a goatcicle and a pupcicle out here." he winked.

"Thanks, Sans!" Asriel said running in.

Inuyasha remained quiet and slowly took small steps through the door.

Sans noticed, "Hey, Inuyasha, what's up kiddo? You seem down." he said gently patting his back.

"It's just… I don't know." he shifted uncomfortably. For some reason he wanted to confide all of his secrets to the skeleton but he just…. Couldn't.

"Well, you can tell me anything you want on your own time. I'm here for ya kiddo." Sans said winking.

"Thanks," Inuyasha mumbled with a small smirk.

Sans nodded walking in with him and closing the door behind them warmth hitting them, "Pap, I'm home."

A younger skelton wearing an orange scarf and orange sweater with yellow stripes ran hugging the older skeleton, "Sans! Welcome home! Nyeh heh heh!"

"Um, hi." the boy mumbled nervously to the young monster.

Inuyasha then got a good look at the house. It had dark violet walls and a portrait with a bone hanging up on the walls.

Papyrus looked to Inuyasha, "Wowie, what kind of monster are you? Your ears look soft and fuzzy."

"Uh, thanks?"

"Pap, this is Inuyasha he's a hanyou." Sans chuckled, "Inuyasha, this is my little bro papyrus."

"Wowie I've never met a hanyou before…. Eh, what's a hanyou? Nevermind. Inuyasha! I the great papyrus will be your friend! Nyeh heh heh!" Papyrus cheered.

Inuyasha actually let a small laugh pass his lips as the small skeleton entertained him.

That's when Asriel walked over to them, "Pappy is pretty cool, right Inuyasha?"

"I don't see why not, so I guess he's pretty cool."

"Nyeh!" Papyrus smiled hugging them both.

Sans chuckled, "Yup, my bro is pretty cool."

"So what do we do now?" Asriel asked.

Inuyasha shrugged his shoulders looking at the both of them.

Papyrus thought for a bit, "Hnn… Inuyasha do you wanna see my cool room?"

"Sure!" he smiled.

Asriel cocked his head, "What about me?"'

"Of course your already invited Asriel. Nyeh heh!" Papyrus smiled leading them to his room while beaming happily.

Soon they went up the staircase and found a room with a stop sign on it. Papyrus opened the door and they walked in.

* * *

After a long day of play the trio went to sleep in Pappy's room. They were all having happy dreams. Sans smiled turning off the lights closing the door and going to his own room to get some sleep.

It was later in the night when the phrase, "A door will appear in Waterfall. Meet me there." replayed over and over again in Inuyasha's head until he woke up startled.

Everyone else was soundly asleep and the house was quiet. He was wide awake as he thought it over. It might be a good way to get himself killed, however, he wanted answers. Like who was the determined soul? So he decided he would do it.

Sans was asleep on the couch snoring softly. Inuyasha snucked past him and out the door. He shivered as Snowden's cold air hit him in a harsh manner, but ignored it as he trudged onward through the snow and to waterfall.

Waterfall was also deathly quiet as everyone was sleeping at this hour. He was quiet as a mouse as he went through Waterfall till he came to an area with a wooden door in it.

The door looked old covered in wingdings writing… it translated to 'gaster' but it wouldn't be apparent to the young boy.

A door handle appeared on it suddenly and it was unlocked for now. He took a deep breath before turning the door handle and walking in. There in the darkness was a single skeleton with holes through his hands.

"Who… Opened the door…?" it said in a deep voice turning to Inuyasha.

The hanyou child looked at the skeleton with a little fear before saying, "I-I opened the door."

There was a cut down his head and face as he looked surprised, "But you are so awfully young… a hanyou child? Do not be afraid….. I am Gaster ..."

"Gaster." Inuyasha repeated.

Gaster nodded crouching down, "Child… tell me your name…" he asked in a gentle tone holding his hand out to the boy.

"Inuyasha…" the boy mumbled scuffing his feet before taking the offered hand.

Gaster nodded smiling slightly and holding the young boy's hand gentlely, "That is a nice name. I am sorry if I frightened you little one… You… have had a hard life, haven't you?"

Inuyasha looked down and nodded, unable to look him in the face.

Gaster sighed softly hugging the young boy and stroking his head, "I could see it in your eyes. Humans can be cruel at times…. They fear and hate what they don't understand. But you shouldn't fear and hate all of them because there are a select few who are kind and caring… So don't lose hope because someone really cares about you…"

Inuyasha just then let himself cry. He remembered all of the times he was beaten and called a freak. Everything, yet, unlike the humans, the monsters have treated him way better. Even Undyne was nice enough to give him her spear so he wasn't unfairly unarmed.

Gaster gently rubbed his head to soothe him, "There there your going to be alright. Surely there was at least one person on the surface that treated you with kindness? There are few good humans but they exist just like some bad monsters exist."

The half monster sniffed, "T-There was one. Her name was Keade. She gave me a job when I needed money and would s-sometimes make me small treats."

"See? The nice humans are hard to find but once you find them, they'll always be by your side. And down here whoever you befriend will do the same. Don't hide your pain or your past it'll only hurt worse. You can do so on your own time but tell your friends and new family about it and they'll help you through it and you'll get stronger from it…"

Inuyasha remained silent, unsure what to say. It was true, wasn't it?

He looked up at gaster with tears in his eyes, "Are you sure? What if they end up hating me too?"

"They'll never hate you my boy… you have done nothing wrong. Even if you make a mistake. Everyone makes mistakes. Even monsters and humans. No one is perfect." gaster wiped Inuyasha's tears gently.

"T-Thank you." he said already starting to feel better.

"Your very welcome. I need to ask you something, have you met two younger skeletons?" Gaster asked softly.

"Do you mean Sans and Papyrus?"

Gaster nodded, "Are they alright? Eating enough?" he asked a bit worried.

Inuyasha looked confused, "Yeah, they seemed pretty healthy when I snuck out."

The skeleton sighed in relief, "Thank goodness… my sons are well. I ended up here when Papyrus was a year old and sans was younger ..."

The hanyou gasped, "You're their father!?"

Gaster nodded.

Inuyasha thought for a moment, "What do you mean by this place?"

The skeleton sighed, "I fell into the core and got trapped here…"

"Trapped, how does that work?" the boy's eyes widened, "Wait, does that mean I'm trapped here too!?"

"Your not trapped here but you shouldn't stay here too long… it's a bit too complicated for me to explain." the monster stated.

That's when Inuyasha remembered how he knew to come here, "Are you the man who speaks in hands?"

Gaster nodded, "I am."

"These strange monsters gave me your message. Does that mean that I can help you?"

"I see, yes, you would be able to with your determination."

Inuyasha looked him straight into the eyes, "I want to help. Do you know how?"

Suddenly the room started to get darker as darkness seeped from the walls.

Gaster looked concerned, "I don't know, child, but you must leave now…"

"I can't, not after all the things you did for me!" he yelled.

"You can't help me stuck in here…" Gaster stated as the blue magic of sans pulled Inuyasha out of there.

A red heart appeared in front of Inuyasha as his eyes went from amber to red.

Inuyasha screamed, "NO! I REFUSE!" reaching his hand out to monster.

"Kid, don't!" Sans begged. Gaster looked shocked.

"I need to do this!"

The kid didn't know what he was doing, but he knew he couldn't let Gaster go that easily. Suddenly gaster started glowing red as he was pulled with Inuyasha. They both ended up being pulled out by sans who was shocked as Gaster was as well.

Suddenly Gaster began to melt, but Inuyasha's soul shined brightly with determination as it caused everything to go from red to white. Gaster and Sans closed their eyes as the door vanished.

Next thing they knew they were in the lab in Hotland as Inuyasha fell to the ground. Sans and Gaster rubbed their eyes trying to clear them.

Meanwhile, Inuyasha could hear static as he fought to stay conscious. What was going on? He felt really exhausted all of a sudden. He was Oblivious to what was going on as he felt someone lift him. The next thing he knew he had passed out.

* * *

Gaster was holding Inuyasha gently surprised, "This child really is something else, aren't they?" he looked to his son, "Hello sans…"

"Father." he simply said.

Gaster sighed, "I guess I deserved that…. I have been gone rather long… how is Papyrus?"

"That's none of your business." he said in an emotionless tone.

"Sans I know you must hate me… I didn't want to leave you nor did I do so on purpose… it probalay wasn't easy on you I know" Gaster sighed sadly, "I wish I could take away the years of pain you endured I really do son…"

"You don't know anything!" Sans yelled.

"Your right I don't. And I hated not being there for you both when you needed me. I hated not knowing if you both were safe or not. It killed me. But I never stopped trying to get back to you. I fell into the core and was stuck into that hell for years and I, not even for a moment stopped thinking about you both!" Gaster shouted tears falling from his face.

"That won't change things! You were so caught up in your work that you basically abandoned us already! Does your work really really mean so much more to you than your own sons!?"

"Everything I did, I did it to give you both a better life. I'll admit it, I've made mistakes. When Lucida died, I buried myself in work to try and get rid of the pain and every time I saw you both I was reminded of her because your both so much like her. It doesn't mean I didn't care about you, I love you both so much. I am not the best father but I'm begging you, let me try to make things right…" Gaster begged setting Inuyasha down gently.

Sans turned around, "Fine! I'll give you a second chance! But don't think you can waltz right in like nothing ever happened!"

Gaster grabbed Sans hugging him shaking slighly, "I won't… And won't work that much ever again... Just please don't let this be a dream.. I don't think I could take it if it was…" he said crying softly.

Sans shrugged him off his shoulders, "Remember, one chance, old man!"

"Alright…. I deserved that…." Gaster wipes his tears, "You know your personality is like your mother's. Are you still making puns?"

"Of course, I am." he smirked before turning around saying, "Now let's get the child in a bed before he turns into a pupcicle."

Gaster picked ip Inuyasha chuckling and following him, "Let's go to the lab. There are beds where he can rest on…."

"Ok, gassy."


	7. Chapter 7: The Unveiled Truth

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or undertale.

* * *

Gaster had made tea for him and Sans, "So as I asked earlier how is papyrus doing? Is he eating enough?"

"He's doing fine, old man." he rolled his eyes.

"Hmm well… When your done being an angsty teen my name is Gaster and I am your dad… So I guess you could call me Dadster?" He suggested in a cheeky manner.

Sans right then and there burst out laughing, "Never in your dreams!"

Gaster chuckled, "I think it has a nice ring to it, but it was pretty good, yes? Or do I need to attend your pun classes?"

"Nah, old man." he said sipping his tea.

"Punfessor Sans has a good ring to it too." He winked sighing, "Still not as good as your mother, huh?"

"Can you stop mentioning her? It was hard enough to get over her death." Sans explained not really looking him in the face.

"Alright, but you'll have to get used to talking about her because Papyrus will eventually ask Sans. So prepare yourself for it… I know it hurts but try to remember that she wouldn't want us sulking… But a change of topic is in order… Have you been able to use the gaster blasters?" Gaster asked.

Sans right there and then summoned a gaster blaster pointing it to the scientist, "Yeah, and pappy and the others don't know about it so keep your mouth shut."

"I will.. But now does that mean your the gaster blaster master?" Gaster chuckled softly.

Sans laughed.

"And since it's magic does that mean your the gaster blaster master caster?" Gaster laughed some as Sans started rolling around on the ground, "Alright, I'll end it there or we'd be here all night."

"Good call." Sans chuckled standing up.

Gaster took a sip of tea noticing Asriel enter, "Ah, hello, young prince have you come to see Inuyasha yes?"

"Yes, thank you for taking care of him, Doctor Gaster." He bowed.

"It isn't a problem your highness he's resting easily. He only fainted because he didn't drink enough water. Just make sure your both drinking enough water when your out playing especially in Hotland. This heat, without enough water, can make anyone faint. And as well as Waterfall you need to stay hydrated." Gaster patted Asriel's head gently and stood, "I'll take you to him."

"Thank you, sir!" he said happily.

He nodded taking Asriel to Inuyasha giving him a glass of water and leaving one by Inuyasha, "Here you are. He should wake in a moment."

Asriel nodded as Inuyasha started to stir.

"Ah, speaking of… Inuyasha, child, it's time to get up. Asriel is here to visit you." Gaster said.

"Urg? What happened?" the half monster said groggily.

"You fainted son. Do you have any head pains?" Gaster asked gently.

"Fainted? No. Wait, weren't we in Waterfall?"

"Asriel would you mind telling him what happened? I'll prepare some food for you both." Gaster stated leaving.

"Not at all, Doctor Gaster."

"Wha?" Inuyasha asked oblivious.

Asriel then hugged him tightly, "You had passed out when we were playing all of a sudden! I was so scared!"

The hanyou patted the young prince on the back, 'Was it all a dream?" He then asked, "How long was I out?"

"You were out for two days!" He cried.

"Really?" the young boy asked surprised.

Gaster entered giving both boys a bowl of tomato soup and grilled cheese before patting the boys on the head and sitting at the edge of the bed, "There you both are. You must be famished."

"Thanks!" the monster boy said excitedly.

Inuyasha sniffed the content suspiciously before digging in.

After a moment he said with a mouthful of grilled cheese, "Thanks!"

The scientist chuckled nodding, "Of course. I take care of my guests and patients."

They soon ate their food filling their hungry stomachs.

"Inuyasga will be able to go home tomorrow, I have to make sure that he'll be fit for travel and at one hundred percent." Gaster smiled taking their bowls and plates when they were finished and putting them in the sink.

Asriel nodded, "Okay, I'll tell mom and dad."

Gaster nodded, "Tell them he's in good hands and it's nothing severe." then he patted Asriel's head.

"Okay! I'll be back tomorrow to pick Inuyasha up!" the prince said before running off to tell his parents.

Gaster sat across from Inuyasha, "Feeling better?"

Inuyasha nodded, "What happened?"

"Do you remember the void?" Gaster asked.

"You mean that black room?"

The royal scientist nodded.

"Last thing I remember was being pulled out by sans…"

"You used your power to pull me with you. You used your determination." Gaster stated.

"How?"

He looked straight into Inuyasha's eyes, "I do not know. But you wanted to help me. And I thank you child."

The boy smiled, "No, you helped me."

Gaster nodded smiling, "Though pulling me out altered this timeline."

"Huh?" the hanyou questioned.

"When I disappeared so did everyone's memories of me except for Sans. When you pulled me out, it was like I was never gone and only you, me, and sans know the truth." Gaster stated.

The boy's eyes widened, "Really?"

The monster nodded, "Yes, Tell me have you ever seen a yellow star near anywhere?"

Inuyasha jumped at the opportunity, "Yes, can you tell me what it is!?"

"Most humans or in your case a hanyou can see it especially when they are determined. I can see them, but cannot use them. They are called 'save points' the moment you touch them they save the very moment after you touch them. It can also restore your health if your injured when you 'save' and if you were to die and are determined not to die you can 'load' to the last point you saved at, but you'll still remember. There is also the 'reset' button it can take you back to the moment you fell down here and everyone will forget you and all of your progress will be lost. Never reset unless you absolutely have to child. It is very serious and must not be played with." Gaster warned.

Inuyasha shivered in fear at the warning, "O-Okay."

"Thank you child. This power can go to one's head if not careful." he pet his head gently.

The hanyou nodded.

He sighed softly, "I'm sorry child…"

"About what?"

"Being so stern with you… I am having son issues." Gaster sighed.

The boy looked around, "Speaking of your son, where is he? Also what do you mean?"

"Checking on Papyrus most likely. Sans is mad at me…" he sighed again.

"Why?" the pup cocked his head in confusion.

"Well after their mother died I buried myself in work to try to forget my pain so I wasn't there for them when I should have been. And I vanished 10 months after her death…. I'm a horrible father." Gaster sighed tears falling to the ground.

Inuyasha hugged him, "trust me when I say, you aren't a horrible father. I've seen a lot worse."

He looked at him in shock, "Really?"

The boy smiled a sad smile, "Like you've said, I've already have a hard life."

Gaster nodded sighing softly hugging the boy and rubbing his back.

* * *

Inuyasha gulped, "Are you sure this is a good idea?"

Toriel smiled sweetly, "You'll be fine, my child, I promise… They'll love you."

The boy sweated, "If you say so…"

"Come on, Inuyasha!" Asriel shouted excitedly.

"Coming!"

Toriel smiled, "Have a good day, my children."

Inuyasha was about to say something when he was dragged away by an impatient Asriel. After a while, they see a familiar group of children gathering at a random room in the Waterfall area.

Asriel stopped dragging them and proudly announced, "Here we are!"

An old turtle monster walked out smiling, "Well, hello there, young prince. Who's your little friend?"

The hanyou hid behind Asriel as he introduced him, "This is Inuyasha and he's from the surface!"

Gerson smiled, "The surface, eh? A hanyou, hmm, been a long time since i've seen one of them. Well, he seems a bit shy, huh?"

Asriel beckoned the young hanyou, "Inuyasha, it's okay, this is Gerson, our teacher."

"I'm not scared!" The boy suddenly shouted.

"No one said you were." the turtle smiled chuckling, "It's okay to be nervous on the first day of school."

The truth is that he was terrified because on the surface even his teachers treated him like trash and he was scared that would happen again.

Inuyasha nodded as he came from behind Asriel, "If you say so

"There you go." The monster gently pat his head while smiling kindly, "C'mon kiddo class is gonna start."

He gulped once more before saying, "C-Coming.."

Soon the kids made a circle around Gerson as he told them a story from the war.

"The war of monsters and humans was a terrible one indeed… many monsters turned to dust that day, so it was hard to tell which monster was where so their families could properly put them to rest." Gerson stated.

He then continued, "And naturally the hanyou race fought with us as well to try to stop the cruelty and bring peace so we could all live in harmony once again. One hanyou particular was named Kagome. She was not only a fierce fighter with her bows and arrows but she was the kindest girl you'd ever meet and she had a very rare soul type that was even rarer with humans. The pink soul of love. She felt compassion for living things and never once hated anyone or anything. Not even the humans, who wouldn't think twice about killing us. She never killed a single human, only injure them…"

"Kagome…" Inuyasha repeated.

"...And because she was so kindhearted she mostly healed injured monsters with her magic and put up barriers up around our encampments to keep us all safe." Gerson then asked, "Any questions?"

One of the monster children asked, "What ever happened to her?"

Gerson looked sad, "Unfortunately she died and her death was the most horrible one imaginable. The humans made an example out of her as she was the last hanyou sanding at this point. Every monster saw what they did to her, but even through her pain and suffering she kept the brightest smile and her last words were 'don't give up hope' and when she died her soul was crushed into dust so she could never come back. When we were banished to the underground we took her body with us and gave her the most honorable funeral we could."

All children gasped looking horrified.

Gerson nodded, "Indeed. It was the worst thing to happen to us, but we only remember the good things of her and her gentle heart."

Asriel patted Inuyasha on the back reassuringly before the turtle monster continued.

"Oh, look at the time. It's time for recess kids." Gerson chuckled.

The kids looked at one another cheerfully before they started to play.

"Yo, are you Inuyasha?" A small monster child with no arms in a yellow shirt with brown stripes asked.

The hanyou introduced himself, "Inuyasha, this is Monster Kid, he's the youngest kid in the school. I think he just started a few weeks ago."

Alphys nodded as she came up to them, "T-That's right, he did."

"This is Alpys. She's a little shy, so don't mind her." Asriel explained.

That's when Undyne interrupted them sneering, "Don't bother with them, Alphys, that boy is half human."

MK gasped, "Like in the story?"

Alphys stuttered, "B-But Undyne don't you remember Gerson's s-story? H-Hanyous were our friends b-because humans treated them j-just as bad as us and helped d-during the war…." she blushed.

She growled out, "But he was raised by humans! Stop defending him!"

Inuyasha looked around confusingly, 'They're defending me?'

"B-But maybe t-they chased him here b-because they were scared of him… W-we don't know his past s-so it's unfair t-to judge him b-based on his parents. P-Plus Gerson might be listening and t-tell your dad your b-bullying him. I-I don't want you to get in t-trouble." Alphys said meekly.

Papyrus hugged Inuyasha, "Nyeh! Inuyasha is friend to the great papyrus, so bully me instead!"

Undyne couldn't take it anymore, "Fine! I'll go play by myself then!" She then stormed out.

"U-Undyne w-wait…" Alphys followed but suddenly tripped and fell, "O-Ouch…"

Inuyasha took pity on her and gave his hand in a friendly gesture, "Here, get up."

Alphys took his hand getting up, "T-Thank you, sorry about Undyne. She's really nice when you get to know her…"

Not sure what he was doing he said, "I'm sure she is if your friends with her."

"Ya, she's usually pretty awesome." Monster Kid sighed.

Papyrus nodded.

"T-Thank you for t-trusting me." Alphys said.

"No, problem." He said smiling.

"M-Maybe you could t-talk to her?"

'And get myself killed, no way!' Inuyasha thought. But he ends up saying anyways, "Sure!"

"S-She won't hurt you she likes to s-spar and c-cook j-just try finding a c-common." Alphys smiled.

Inuyasha places a fake smile on his face. What was he doing!? Inside he was an emotional mess.

"Gocha."

He then walked over to Undyne, who was on the other side of the room.

"H-Hey." He stuttered trying to figure out what to say.

Gaster's voice then echoed through his mind, 'Even if it's not on your own time try to talk about your past… they'll understand…"

The boy took a deep breath before saying to the sulking Undyne, "Listen, I know how it feels to be left out and teased, but I don't want that for you either. Nor for anyone else ..."

The others were listening in hidden from the two.

Undyne glared at him through her tears, "Why should I listen to a hanyou like you!?"

Inuyasha sighed before offering his hand, "Because I want to be your friend-!"

"Yeah, right! My father told me that a hanyou killed my mother! And since your a hanyou I have to beat you before your kind kills anyone else!"

The boy trembled at the new information before standing his ground, "I'm not that kind of hanyou, promise."

She looked at him unforgivingly before standing up and slowly walking away, "I like your effort, but it's all in vain."

'Welp, I tried.' Inuyasha thought sighing to himself before he noticed his classmates.

Papyrus ran to the boy and hugged him.

"Thanks, pap." Inuyasha smiled.

He nodded, "Nyeh!"

Inuyasha smirked before turning to Alphys, "Sorry, Alphys…"

She nodded scratching the back of her head nervously, "I-It's alright s-she'll warm up to you."

"Thanks." he nodded.

* * *

Toriel hummed softly as she bathed both boys, "How was school today?"

Inuyasha mumbled nervously trying to hide his back from her, "Good."

"Inuyasha dear, I need to wash your back… Turn around, please?" Tori asked gently.

"NO! DON'T LOOK!" He squeezed his eyes shut.

The queen looked surprised, "My child… Why? What's wrong…" She spotted his back and gasped.

The boy just then whimpered, he was trying so hard to hide them. He didn't want anyone to know.

"Inuyasha, please look at me dear." Tori asked calmly gently holding his face.

"Mom, what's wrong with Inuyasha?" Asriel asked politely.

"Asriel, please go to your room alright? I'll explain later."

He then got out of the tub, got dressed, and left the room.

"Inuyasha, my child, please look at me. Who did this to you?" Toriel asked.

He sniffed, "Promise you won't be mad?"

"I won't be mad at you dear, please, tell me what happened…"

"Okay…. M-My parents d-did this to me ..." He was now crying hysterically unable to get out complete sentences."

"How could they to such a sweet child like you…" she hugged Inuyasha tightly kissing his face many times, "Don't cry, my child, you never have to be around them again… we'll protect you, my darling boy."

He hugged her back tightly refusing to let go as the memory repeated in his mind.

Toriel hummed gently, "Shh, my child, I'm here…." she wrapped his lower half in a towel sitting on the toilet holding him.

"Tori, I just saw Asriel-!? What happened?" Asgore came into the bathroom.

The queen looked at him sadly, "Gorey, please do not be angry for the child's sake, but his parents… They…" she showed Inuyasha's back to him tears filling her eyes.

Asgore's eyes widened, "Who would do something like this?"

"He said his parents did it….. His own parents Gorey…." She hugged inuyasha gently crying.

The monster king nodded, "I think we should put him to bed, so we can talk privately about this sensitive matter."

Toriel nodded getting dressed in his pajamas after drying him off. Then carried him to his shared room with Asriel kissing his head. Soon she tucked him in and gave him a stuffed dog plush.

"Rest now, my child, you'll be safe here with us. If you need me or Asgore, we are right across from your room…"

He sniffed, slowly drifting off to sleep.

She kissed his head gently going to Asriel and tucking him in as well kissing his forehead and giving him his stuffed animal. Asgore nodded from the door and soon they walked back to the living room.

Toriel shakingly sighed sitting with him.

He placed a hand over her hand and looked into her eyes, "I know that this is terrible news, but there is still hope here. There is always hope."

Toriel nodded putting her head on his shoulder, "That poor child… His parents are such terrible creatures… their own child! I understand other humans being terrible, but his own parents? It sickens me…" she hugged her husband tightly.

He hugged her back, "I know, but there is something we can do."

She looked up at him, "Please Gorey don't tease me…"

"You know how we talked about just taking care of him till the barrier was broken then return him to the humans?"

Tori nodded her eyes filling with tears, "Please tell me you mean it…. My heart couldn't bare him being sent back…"

Asgore nodded, "Yes, Tori, I mean it. Let's adopt him into our family. Then, the humans question us, we have a reason. Let's give him a real home."

Toriel hugged him tightly crying, "Thank you, Gorey!" She smiled, "When should we tell them?"

He laughed, "Let's wait a bit. Let Inuyasha get adjusted to the underground."

Tori nodded smiling and kissing him gently, "I love you…."

Asgore blushed, "I love you too…"

She nuzzled noses with him, "We should get to bed as well."

"I agree."


	8. Chapter 8: Welcome to the family

**Discaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Undertale.**

* * *

Asriel smiled while rolling a giant ball of now with his best friend. Inuyasha suddenly stopped rolling the ball of now and made a snowball and threw it at Asriel's face.

"Gah, hey no fair!" Asriel exclaimed throwing a snowball back giggling.

Inuyasha laughed as he dodged. After a few weeks in the underground Inuyasha wasn't as skinny anymore and he was much more happier.

Asriel giggled and kept throwing snowballs he was glad to have a best friend, in fact, they were practically brothers already. Soon they fell to the ground both soaking wet and rolling around laughing.

Asriel smiled, "Hey, Inuyasha?"

"Yeah?"

"Let's go to Sans's and papyrus's house!"

"Okay."

"Race ya!" Asriel cheered running off.

"Hey!" Inuyasha shouted as he rushed forward. Not only was he healthier, but faster too. So he caught up with the monster prince easily.

Asriel reached the door first, "I win!" he cheered.

"MAN!" The boy exclaimed before Sans opened the door.

Asriel gigled, "Oh. hey Sans!  
"Goat ya!" he grinned.

Asriel giggled as he went inside.

Suddenly pap tackled Asriel to the ground as Inuyasha burst out laughing.

"Nyeh heh heh! Welcome to the great Papyrus's home!"

The goat prince kept giggling, "Hi Pap."

The hanyou finally managed to stop laughing and said, "What now?"

Gaster approached them smiling kindly, "Papyrus, why don't you and the prince go play in your room while I talk to Inuyasha?"

He rolled his eyes, "Another weekly checkup?"

"Yes, indeed." The scientist chuckled.

"Good luck!" Asriel said as he and Pap went to play.

Gaster sat with Inuyasha, "You're looking a lot healthier."

The boy inclined his head his head to him, "I guess…"

"Because your half monster, your half magic. Also since you've been living here and eating the food here, you have been absorbing the magical energy in the food and all around you. And your getting stronger, my boy."

Inuyasha's eyes widened, "Does that mean I can use magic like the others?"

"Yes, but you'll have to wait till your a bit older, child. Perhaps another six months give or take."

He jumped up and down, "Yes! I can finally attend a magic class!"

"Yes, indeed, and you'll be with papyrus and Asriel too.

Then, without warning, he ran upstairs to tell Asriel. Gaster just kept on chuckling softly.

"Asriel!" Inuyasha screamed bursting into the room.

Asriel jumped slightly, "W-What what happened?!"

Realizing that he was scaring Asriel he apologized, "Sorry, It's just that I'll be able to use magic eventually.

He calmed down, "Wow, that's great!"

Inuyasha grabbed Asriel's hands and they started bouncing up and down together.

(Time skip)

A few months have passed and toriel was anxious to tell the boys about what she and Asgore decided. The boys were happily playing in their shared room, while Asgore tried to soothe her.

"Gorey, what if he doesn't want us to be his parents…" she asked worried.

"From what I've seen of him, I'm sure he'll be glad."

"I'm sorry, I'm just scared…" Toriel hugged him tightly.

He hugged her back gently before saying, "Now let's tell them."

Toriel nodded calling the boys. The two children immediately raced to the queen as they stumbled and tripped over each other.

Toriel luaghed, "Hello, my children."

"What's up?" they both asked at the same time. They then turned to look at one another and laughed.

Toriel smiled, "Well, me and Asgore had discussed about returning Inuyasha to his home when the barrier was broken, but after finding out your parents aren't very suitable for you, Inuyasha. We are deciding to adopt you, if you wouldn't mind us as your parents?"

His eyes widened in shock before some happy tears fell from his eyes, "Really, you mean it?"

The queen nodded, "Of course…. Will you be our son?" she knelt down opening her arms.

He ran into her arms, "Yes! You've already given me so much... "

She hugged him, "I love you, my son~"

"I love you too… mom"

Asgore then asked, "Now that that's done, are you ready to announce it to the whole underground and receive the last name Dreemurr?"

"Yes, are you ready, my children?" Toriel smiled looking down at both boys.

"Now?" they both asked surprised.

Toriel nodded, "Yes, in the throne room."

Asgore then beckond his children, "Come now, everyone will be there for a surprise announcement soon.

Toriel nodded holding both boys by the hand and walking with them. They went down the stairs through the last corridor and to the throne room. The queen sat on the throne with her sons.

Asgore waited till the throne room was filled till he cleared his throat and announced, "greetings monsters, today I am here to make an important announcement."

Tori smiled rubbing both her sons's hands gently.

"Today, I am announcing the surface dweller, Inuyasha, being adopted into the royal family."

The monsters cheered loudly while Toriel kissed Inuyasha's head.

He then beckoned Inuyasha forward, "Inuyasha, please stand and come over here."

Once done the pup was positioned in front of Asgore looking back at his soon to be mother while she gave him an encouraging smile.

Inuyasha smiled back as Asgore continued, "As it goes with tradition, Inuyasha, will receive the mark of the royal family."

Inuyasha cocked his head before the king continued, "This is the first time a hanyou has been adopted into the royal family in our history…"

Toriel then got up and grabbed a small box giving it to her husband. Asore took the box before opening it to the crowd to show a silver necklace with the symbol of the royal family on it.

The queen smiled, "This now symbolizes that this young boy is now and forever our son. Prince Inuyasha Dreemurr."

Asgore then placed the necklace around the boy's neck finalizing the adoption. All the monsters cheered happily for they now had another prince.

Toriel smiled hugging their new son pulling Asriel in too. For they knew everything will be alright now that they are a family.

* * *

"Hey, mom." Inuyasha turned towards Toriel as she walked in. It's been about a month since the adoption and they were living as happily as they could.

"Hello, my child. Today your father wishes to train you and the other children in self defense."

His eyes widened, "Really?

Asriel jumped up and down, "Yes, Dad's teaching school today!"

She chuckled, "Indeed he is, so get dressed and ready for school."

Inuyasha got out of the queen's arms and Asriel got their clothes. Soon they were ready for school as they headed to Waterfall to meet their father. The boys got there in time to see Asgore gathering the children together. Inuyasha and Asriel sat in the circle as he started, "Greetings, children, today we are going to learn self defense. Alpys looked nervous while pap looked excited.

"Don't worry, today we are only starting off with the basics…" he said tried to soothe the nervous students.

Undye asked, "Will we get to throw stuff?"

"I guess…." He then continued, "Today we are working on dodging by playing dodgeball!" He then got up and placed a few balls in the middle of the room while instructing the children to choose their teams. Monster Kid, Inuyasha, and Asriel were on one team. While Undyne, Alphys, and papyrus were in the other team.

The two teams separated to the opposite sides of the room. Asgore then blew the whistle and the kids threw the dodgeballs. Asriel and Inuyasha threw their balls towards Alphys and Undyne blocked them. Meanwhile, MK was wondering what he was doing when he had no arms.

Alphys thanked Undyne blushing and weakly throwing balls back.

Papyrus giggled dodging and throwing balls back.

When Monster Kid was about to ask what to do, Undyne threw a ball hard hard and fast at MK. INuyasha noticed this right away and went to block the shot. He closed his eyes waiting for the impact, but it never came.

Alphys and Papyrus looked shocked.

Inuyasha opened his eyes and gasped. He had formed a red shield like barrier in front of himself to stop the ball and it had bounced back in Undyne's face.

Alphys looked worried, "U-Undyne are you alright?"

She looked shocked, "No one has even beaten me at anything before…"

That's when Asgore called the game, "Alright! Time out!" before going to his son.

Alphys patted his back.

Asgore kneeled down smiling, "Inuyasha, take a deep breath and relax..."

Inuyasha did as he was told and he calmed down right away as the barrier disappeared.

Asgore smiled ruffling his hair, "Good job, my son, I'm so proud of you. Looks like I'll be teaching you in my free time to control your magic."

He looked up at him, "Really?"

Asriel then butted in, "What about me, dad? Are you gonna teach me too?"

The king nodded and chuckled looking at Asriel, "Of course I will, Asriel, but your magic needs to develop a bit more first." He patted him on the head, "Inuyasha needs to learn to control his magic, so he doesn't accidentally hurt himself or others."

The younger monster nodded disappointed, "I understand…"

"Asriel, it'll be alright just another month and you'll be able to practice with your brother." Asgore explained smiling.

His eyes widened as hope filled them, "Really? Yes!"

Asgore nodded smiling and so the training began. Little did they know in a few months something truly interesting was to come.


	9. Chapter 9: Hikari and Alex

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or undertale and don't make profit from this.**

_Author's note: Sorry for the long wait and enjoy!"_

* * *

"It's been a year since Inuyasha Taisho went missing... Police are still puzzled as to where he could have fled..."

"Hikari!" A young girl called out to her younger sister.

The young nine year old girl that stood outside of the store window watching the news turned and smiled cheerfully towards the human child, "ALLEY!"

Hikari had white fox ears on top of her head and a tail. She wore a purple shirt and skirt with pink at the edges. Her eyes were a deep purple and she had a little bit of the same color on her tail. Her hair was cut short and as white as snow.

Alex, her sister, looks completely human. She has long brown hair with blonde highlights and has crystal blue eyes. The young girl, had on a blue and white striped t-shirt on with pulled up jeans.

Alex said, "WHERE WERE YOU!? YOU KNOW HOW DAD GETS IF WE'RE LATE!"

Hikari wined, "But sissy!"

Her older sister sighed, "Now what were you watching?"

That's when the TV's volume got turned up and they both turned towards the store window.

"We just got word that Inuyasha was last seen heading up Mount Ebott... If you see this boy, please notify the police..." that's when a picture of a young boy with dog ears and silver hair appeared on the screen.

The older girl scoffed, "Come on, Hikari-!?" that's when she realized that hikari was not paying attention to her but to the boy on the screen.

She then said teasingly, "It looks like someone is in love~"

This time her sister heard her and blushed madly before saying, "I-It's not like that... It's just that he's a lot like me ..."

"Haha! Your blushing!"

"No, I'm not!"

* * *

"...Hikari Johnson and Alexandra Johnson?"

"Here!" they both answered.

They had gotten to school that day just in time for roll call. They sighed in relief as their teacher nodded.

Soon the teacher finished the roll call as she started class, "Today we are going over the legend of Mount Ebott. They say whoever climbs Mount Ebott will never return."

A girl raised her hand, "Do you mean the story about how the monsters were sealed there?"

She nodded, "Yes-!?"

Another child asked, "What's the point of this? We all know that the monsters don't exist..."

"But they do exist! Just look at Hikari!"

All the children except Hikari and Alex laughed at that.

The younger sister looked at her older sister worryingly as Alex made a fist. Suddenly, without warning, the older girl got up and tackled the boy who said the cruel taunt.

Soon they were rolling around the floor fighting.

The teacher screamed, "Mike! Alexandra! STOP!"

She soon had to get between them as she stopped the fight, "We do NOT fight each other!"

Mike looked up at his teacher innocently, "Miss. Cherry, It's not my fault that her sister is a freak."

Miss. Cherry yelled, "ENOUGH! BOTH OF YOU TO THE PRINCIPAL'S OFFICE! NOW!"

Alex's eyes widened, "B-But!"

The teacher turned on Alex, "NO BUTS' YOUNG LADY!"

Mike commented harshly, "That's what you get, you freak!"

* * *

Much later, Hikari waited patiently for Alex outside of the principal's office while the others had recess. When her sister came out of the office she rushed towards her

The younger girl said, "Sissy! Are you okay!?"

She sighed, "Yeah, sorry for making you worry."

Alex paused before taking a deep breath, "They called dad..."

* * *

"What are we gonna do, Alley?" Hikari whispered so the other kids didn't hear them.

Alex hugged her knees, "I don't know..."

That's when they heard some kids whisper, "Did you hear about that Inuyasha kid?"

"I heard he ran away."

"Wait, I thought he was kidnapped?"

"I heard he was beaten by his parents!"

A child shrugged, "Who knows!"

"Well, I heard that he was last seen at the base of Mount Ebott by some campers. When they saw him on the news they reported him," the first kid continued.

"Do you think he climbed Mount Ebott?"

A girl shivered, "That's scary!"

Another child said bravely, "I highly doubt it! Everyone knows that if you climb Mount Ebott you disappear."

"But he has disappeared... I mean he is missing isn't he?"

The same girl suggested, "Let's play! I'm sick of hearing about this!"

They all agreed and went back to playing.

Alex hid her eyes behind her bangs as her sister asked, "A-Alley?"

"Hikari, I think there's a way to avoid dad..."

"Really?" she asked a little hopeful.

* * *

"Are you sure about this, sissy?" Hikari asked at the base of the mountain.

"Yeah, if they come looking for us they wouldn't dare try the mountain because of the legend."

The younger girl quivered in fear, "W-What if the legend is true?"

Alex looked at Hikari straight in the eyes before saying, "It's better than being at HIS mercy."

"O-Okay."

They both nodded to each other before they started to climb up Mount Ebott. They soon came across a cave but noticed a huge hole in it as the sun shines on it, so they avoided it. They found some flat ground somewhere on the mountain and decided to cross it to get a break.

Suddenly, without warning, the ground began to shake.

"S-Sissy!" Hikari screamed with tears in her eyes turning towards her sister.

"Hikari!" Alex screamed as the ground beneath her collapsed.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH"

BANG! THUMP!


	10. Chapter 10: Fallen down pt 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or make profit from it.**

* * *

Hikari slowly opened her eyes. She let out a strained yelp as pain assaulted her senses. When her vision finally cleared, she noticed a land full of snow and trees. She then started looking around for her sissy.

When her eyes finally landed on her she cried out, "ALLEY!"

Alexandra was in poor shape: she had blood trickling from her face and had broken her leg having taken the brunt of the fall. She also was covered in bruises and scratches making her nearly unrecognizable.

Hikari limped towards her sister only having sprained her ankle. She sobbed and sobbed on her way because of the intense physical and emotional pain.

When she finally got there she shook her sister trying to wake her, "S-Sissy, wake up! This isn't f-funny! W-Wake up!"

"SOMEONE HELP!"

* * *

Sans and Papyrus were out getting ready for the one year anniversary of Inuyasha's fall down into the underground. The whole underground is going to celebrate it. They're celebrating the royal family taking him in and eventually adopting the boy into their family as another prince.

Papyrus suddenly stopped walking, "Nye? Did you hear that, brother?"

"Hear what, bro?" Sans turned towards the smaller skeleton.

"I heard-!?"

"SOMEONE HELP!"

The brothers turned towards each other with their eyes widening before running towards the scream.

When they got there they found two injured girls. One injured beyond belief, another curled up sobbing on the older girl's side.

While sans was in shock, papyrus asked, "I haven't seen monsters like them before, brother. That girl with white hair reminds me of Inuyasha in a way. What are they?"

The older skeleton got out of his shock and left Papyrus's question unanswered as he rushed towards the young children. He placed a hand on the younger girl's shoulder as she whipped around to face the skeleton.

Her eyes widened in fear and remembering what Toriel told him about Inuyasha when he first arrived said, "Don't worry, kid. I'm not here to harm you or her. I'm here to help."

She searched his eyes for any hint of a lie before nodding reluctantly.

"Are you hurt too?" he asked carefully.

She gulped before looking down at her shoe. Noticing this right away, Sans slipped off her shoe and saw the sprained ankle for himself.

He then hovered his hand over her foot, "try to stay still, okay?"

Soon his hand and the injured foot started glowing green as the injury disappeared. She looked at her ankle and back at the skeleton before tackling him in a thank you hug.

"No problem, kiddo." Sans said patting her back. "My name is Sans the skeleton. What's your name."

She mumbled, "H-Hikari and that's my sissy Alex..."

"Nice name." He then turned towards the other skeleton who stood there in shock, "That's my younger brother, Papyrus. He's looks about your age."

Hikari smiled before shivering.

He took notice of this and called his brother over, "Pap! Take Miss Hikari back to the house. I don't think my healing magic can help her sister too much, so I'm taking her to the lab. Hopefully the old man can help..."

Sans then looked at Hikari in deep thought before saying, "I can only take one of you there right now, sorry." He then handed her his hoodie, "Here, kiddo. We don't want to start another panic, so make sure no one can actually see you on your way there. I'll fill you in later."

She nodded before taking the large hoodie and putting it on.

"Pap."

"Yes, brother?" he asked nervously.

Sans then explained, "Hikari, like Inuyasha, is from the surface. Can I leave it to you to explain where she is?"

Papyrus lit up at the notion, "Like Asriel did for Inuyasha?"

Sans nodded as pap screamed happily, "Yes, of course! I won't let you down!"

"Good." then like that Sans picked up Alex and teleported.

* * *

ClANG!

"BOYS! BE CAREFUL!" Toriel shouted.

The reason why she was shouting was because her children were sparring with special swords that Asgore had ordered for their training. The swords were made small for the two children's heights.

Asgore patted her back, "Relax, Tori. They have been practicing for months now and to them this is their big moment."

"To do WHAT exactly!? When we were their age monsters had to wait until they were at least twelve!"

The king sighed, "Times are changing, Tori. Ever since the war, monsters have been training their children to be stronger and the monsters still fear that an evil human may come through the barrier and kill us all. That's why-"

"-It's important that Inuyasha gets familiar with our people and customs, so the monsters will fear humans less. Even if he is only half human, we still want to twindle the fear in their eyes unless we want them to fear humans like the humans ended up fearing us causing another war. I know." Tori finished for him.

"Then you should know how important it is for Inuyasha to learn how to fight. Sparing is now an important part of our culture and it may help him while he is here to make friends." Asgore finished.

"Fine.." Toriel grumbled before turning back to the two boys.

They were now facing each other from opposite sides of the room. Asriel went in for a strike and Inuyasha summon a shield like barrier to his free hand and blocked it.

Inuyasha smirked as he stood his ground against the attack, "Are you getting rusty, brother?"

"NEVER!"

"Hmph, fine then!" Inuyasha said before using the barrier to deflect Asriel's sword.

The sword soon went flying as Asriel fell on his butt. Asriel sat there in shock as Inuyasha had a smug look on his face. The monster prince then focused really hard as Inuyasha stood there in confusion.

Suddenly, a rainbow like beam came from the goat monster's hand. But, it wasn't very strong. It became a small floating ball then disappeared.

Asriel sweated as Inuyasha stood there dumbfounded, "What was that, Asriel?"

The prince stuttered, "I-It was supposed to be powerful beam..." Inuyasha started laughing as Asriel yelled, "S-STOP LAUGHING!"

Toriel glared at Asgore as he sweated while the two children stopped what they were doing and watched, "Y-Yes? Toriel?"

"Have you've forgotten to work with Asriel on his magic? In fact, I didn't see Inuyasha using anything besides his barrier in this match. So have you've not been teaching them their magic?" She stepped towards Asgore as he backed away, "Well, Asgore?"

The king was silently panicking when a guard came and yelled, "KING ASGORE! YOU ARE NEEDED AT THE LAB! IMMETALLY!"

"Take me there, right away!" Asgore ran towards the guard.

Soon the king and the guard were gone.

Inuyasha mumbled, "Coward."

"What?" Toriel glare.

The boy gulped, "N-Nothing, mom."

That's when Toriel noticed the boy's hair and changed the subject in a worried tone, "My child, look at your hair. It's gotten so long, are you sure you don't want me to give you a haircut?"

Inuyasha's hair was now shoulder length in size and it was all messy from their spar, "I'm sure, mom. I like my new style."

She crossed her arms, "Well, make it look at least presentable. Today the monsters are celebrating your fall, remember?"

"Oh, right..." he scratched the back of his head nervously. In truth, he had completely forgotten about it. It's basically a holiday celebrating him, it feels weird to him.

Toriel then sighed, "I guess it can't be helped... I'm taking you two to go see Mettaton today anyways. Maybe he can do something about your hair."

"B-But, mom-!" Inuyasha tried to complain.

"No, buts, young man!"


	11. Chapter 11: fallen down pt 2

**Discailmer: I don't own Inuyasha or undertale or even make profit from it.**

* * *

Inuyasha got a lot of attention on the way to MTT Resort. In other words, a lot of monsters either waved, cheered, or whispered to each other in admiration. When he became this popular, he'll will never know.

His mom had him pull his hair back and brush it. Honestly, even he can agree it was getting out of hand. Brushing it was a task in itself then you have to talk about his grooming: if Toriel hadn't been brushing it, well, it wouldn't be possible.

But he refuses to cut it the way his biological parents use to during his 'punishments'. No! Also he refuse to have the same style. It reminds him of his old parents. If Mettaton even thinks about it, he'll bite his robotic hand! Wait, that would hurt…..

"Inuyasha? We're here." Toriel gently nudged her son out of his deep thoughts.

He gulped, "C-Coming.."

The last time he had seen Mettaton in person was a year ago when he was being chased by Undyne and Inuyasha doesn't have a good opinion of that robot, but Asriel seems to like him anyways.

As soon as they walked in a tired looking Burgerpants stood at the back entrance waiting for them.

He bowed to Toriel, Asriel, and Inuyasha explaining in a fake fashion, "Welcome to MTT Resort, I am Burgerpants and Mettaton has requested that I take you all to his office."

"Thank you, Mr. Burgerpants." Toriel nodded.

Soon they were escorted to the far end of MTT Resort where there was a hidden room. Once they were in the hidden room, it began to fill with smoke as Mettaton made his 'dramatic' appearance'.

"HELLO, DARLINGS!" He then turned towards Inuyasha and gasped, "Oh! My! Looks like a certain someone needs a makeover!"

Suddenly Mettaton was behind Inuyasha in an instant, "H-Huh?"

He grabbed the boy by the shoulders and took him to another room built into the hidden room. It was decorated like a big salon with plenty of mirrors. There was even a closet with tons of clothes in it.

Mettaton sat Inuyasha down in a chair in front of a mirror, "So, darling. What kind of style would you like today?"

"Um…. what?"

"Your style, darling. It is your hair afterall."

It wasn't that he didn't understand Mettaton, it's just he never had the option before when he was on the surface. Maybe this won't be so bad after all…

"C-Can you change it?"

"Like what, darling?" Mettaton asked patiently.

Inuyasha tried to describe it, "Um, maybe keep it long…."

Mettaton got some shampoo and said, "On it! You'll look so fabulous!"

* * *

"So… this is the underground?" Hikari said a little shyly.

They had gotten to the two brother's house and the little girl was full of questions. However, she was a little too shy to ask them.

"Yep!" Pap confirmed. "It's where the humans sealed all of the monsters away after the war! NYE!"

She looked down at the floor and nodded. Papyrus notice this and didn't know what to do. He had never seen Inuyasha like this. Was this what he was like when he first fell down?

He sighed, "If only one of the great papyrus's greatest friends were here! Inuyasha, would know what to do! NYE! Gotta think!"

"Did you say, Inuyasha?"

"Nyeh?" Pap turned around to face Hikari.

She had stopped being gloomy and had a slight hope in her eyes. Papyrus non-existent eyes widened before he got an idea.

That's when he got a smug look, "Yes, I know the Prince Inuyasha. Pretty amazing, nyeh?"

She cocked her head, "Inuyasha is a prince?"

"Nyeh! He was adopted into the royal family a year ago! It's actually common knowledge here in the underground! But do not worry, I, the Great Papyrus, will help catch you up!" Pap said with pride.

Her eyes sparkled with excitement, "Can you tell me more? I've only seen him on the news back at home."

"Of course! In fact, today is a day to commemorate his fall into the underground! NYEH!"

HIkari got up from the couch squealing, "EEEEEE! I'VE ALWAYS WANTED TO MEET HIM!"

"Why wait?"

The young girl looked at pap like he was crazy, "What do you mean?"

"You see, there's a ceremony being held in the throne room and the Great Papyrus is invited!" He bragged.

Hikari lowered her head.

"What's wrong?"

She messed with her fingers, "I'm not invited…."

Papyrus smirked, "Then I guess I'll have to invite you."

The little hanyou gasped in surprise, "R-Really?"

"YES!"

Hikari jumped up and down, "I GET TO MEET, INUYASHA! I GET TO MEET, INUYASHA!"

* * *

Asgore's jaw dropped as he stared at the young human girl in shock, "H-How? W-When?"

Alex's breathing was heavy and labored as her vitals were closely being monitored by a machine while another machine gave her oxygen through a mask.

Gaster cleaned his boney hands free of her blood as he said, "She fell around Snowden forest. I have reason to believe that the ground collapse from under her when she fell. Sans had told me that she fell with a younger girl that appears to be hanyou."

Asgore snapped out of his shock, "another hanyou? Where is she? Is she okay?"

"Her injuries were so minor that the worst were some cuts and a sprained ankle, which Sans healed easily. It seems that they are sisters from what my son heard the younger one say." He paused, "She's with papyrus. Sans just left to go check on her."

There was an awkward silence before gaster continued, "This one, protected her and took the brunt of it. If they are blood related, she could be a hanyou too. "

"And on the same day Inuyasha had fallen too…" Asgore said amazed.

"Indeed. Though, for this one, I am afraid her injuries are much more severe. She had many broken bones, lacerations, and internal bleeding. I've healed her the best I can… However, she is in a coma… And it's a fifty fifty chance she'll live. If she doesn't wake up within four weeks maximum then….. I'll have to pull the plug because if she is in a coma any longer than that, she'll become brain dead and will have to live the remainder of her days in a vegitative state on life support. So I hope her will to live is strong and she's able to fight it off before that happens." Gaster stated brushing some hair away from her face.

The monster king gasped horrified, "a-are you sure?"

Gaster looked at Asgore seriously, "I'm sorry to say sire, but this is all I can do for her right now. We will have to wait and see. Her vitals are stable now and she's not in pain, the positive of a coma is it'll give her time to heal and it's a painless recovery, but if worse comes to worse she'll have a peaceful painless passing." He took a deep breath before continuing, "I will still continue to do my best so it doesn't come to it, but I can't promise anything. For now, you should put your focus on the younger one, your majesty, she can't know of her sister's condition or at least not at this time. You would understand…"

Asgore sighed, "Yes, unfortunately, I do understand…. I will do my best to keep her entertained till then… however, she'll need a place to stay…"

"She can stay at my home with my sons'. I'll probably be spending the majority here, monitoring her sister. Also I'll be likely switching back and forth with Sans so I'm able to get proper rest and that way he can alert me if anything happens." Gaster stated. "If that's fine with you, your majesty."

"Of course, I trust you to do this task. Who better to entrust with this task than my best friend."

Gaster patted his shoulder, "Of course, Asgore. I'll do the best I can for her."

They both nodded to each other before a certain skeleton burst through the door, "PAPYRUS AND HIKARI ARE MISSING!"

Gaster's eyes widened in surprise as Asgore laughed, "Looks like you've got your work cut out for you, old friend."


	12. Chapter 12: fallen down pt 3

_Author's note: This has been on wattpad for some time... sorry for not __posting__ it here... Anyway, enjoy!_

**Disclaimer****: I don't own Inuyasha or Undertale**

* * *

Clip Clip

"I'm done, darling!" Mettaton shook Inuyasha awake.

The hanyou slowly opened his eyes. When his vision cleared he gasped at his new appearance.

"LIke it?"

Inuyasha's hair now reached half way down his back. His bangs were neatly cut away from his eyes, while his hair style was neat but not too neat.

"I-I love it."

That's when Asriel came in with the queen behind him, "You look great, Inuyasha!"

"Yes, that look suits you, my child." Toriel smiled.

The young hanyou child blushed, "T-Thanks…"

That's when Mettaton chimed in, "We're not done yet, darlings. we have to get you three dressed and ready for the ceremony!"

"That reminds me." Toriel remembered. "How much for Inuyasha's haircut?"

"It cost nothing, your highness. It's absolutely on the house. It was an honor in itself to do the young hanyou prince's hair afterall." the robot bowed. He then stood up, "Now, I left a change of clothes in the second changing room for you, my queen. I'll take care of these two."

She nodded and thanked him before leaving.

Mettiton then turned towards the young princes, "Are you ready to become absolutely FABULOUS!"

Asriel jumped up and down, "I'm so excited to see what you have for us!"

"I'm so glad, darling!"

He then pushed the two boys towards the closet full of clothes. He had them stand together facing him. Then, after awhile, Metteton snapped his fingers and grabbed two collared shirts: one red and one green.

He then threw two different shades of black pants their way, "Put these on while I go find some matching ties."

* * *

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Hikari asked as they walked through judgment hall. She had on a hand crafted cloak to hide her identity all thanks to papyrus.

Papyrus had a proud look on his face, "Of course! With my expertise in stitching, no one will know your from the surface!"

She gulped, 'But am I ready to meet, Inuyasha?"

They soon walked through a monster crowded hallway. After a while of walking around, trying to get through the crowd, Hikari looked around and panicked.

'Where's Papyrus!?' She then screamed, "P-PAPYY!?"

That's when she heard, "NYEHEHE!" coming from the other direction. The little hanyou then tried her best, with her small body, to push through the crowd to get to pap. But she ended up getting pushed towards the throne room. Hikari whimpered and tried but failed to push through the crowd until she landed on some golden flowers.

"Are you okay?" someone asked her gently and offered his hand.

The young hanyou kit looked up at the strange person. It took her a few moments to register before she blushed and stared up at Inuyasha himself.

(Inuyasha third P.O.V)

Inuyasha looked at the strange girl and wondered, 'who is she? She seems so… strange…'

That's when Asriel ran over, "Golley! What happened!?"

"She fell from the crowd." Inuyasha explained motioning towards her.

She suddenly started to whimper before hiding behind Inuyasha from the monster prince.

"H-Huh? What's wrong? It's just…" Inuyasha questioned her trying to turn around to face her. That's when he got a glimpse of what was underneath the cloak.

He gasped, 'P-Purple eyes… Human eyes….' The boy then took a deep breath, breathing in her scent.

She had a trace of the surface in her scent. Of humans. But she also had pap's and san's smell on her and a trace of the older skeleton's magic on her. But most of all her own unique smell was similar to his.

Inuyasha's eyes widened in surprise. Everything suddenly made sense to him as he went into deep thought, back to when he first arrived in the underground.

That's when Asriel tried to come closer. Noticing the shy girl's reaction, Inuyasha growled at asriel.

"Don't come any closer, Asriel. She is scared enough as it is."

"What do you mean?" the goat boy asked confused.

He didn't answer he just gave the prince a serious look and Asriel backed off.

Inuyasha turned towards the young girl and said bringing her into his arms, "It's okay, shhhh, It's okay."

She sobbed into his arms.

He whispered in her ear, "Your from the surface, right?"

The girl nodded, "Y-Yes, my n-name is Hikari."

"Nice name." He then suggested as the monsters started to notice them, "Here, I know a place where we can talk privately. It's not far, come with me."

"O-Okay."

* * *

"This is the barrier. It is what keeps us and them here in the underground. Monsters try to stay clear of this place because it makes them feel trapped." Inuyasha explained as they arrived at the barrier. "Try to touch it and you'll be shocked ... literally."

Hikari looked a little nervous as she nodded her understanding.

The inu hanyou sighed, "Look, I know it's none of my business, but you shouldn't be so scared of the monsters here. Judging by your scent you've met Sans and Pap."

She perked up at that, "T-They help me earlier when I first came here…."

"That's good." he smiled. "Actually, most monsters are like that here…. What we used to know about monster kind on the surface is completely wrong here."

"H-Huh?"

"You see, when I first came here, I was just as scared as you are now. If it wasn't for Asriel, I wouldn't have come out of my shell. Then I met the other monsters and have what I never had the chance to have on the surface."

Hikaru asked, "What's that?"

"Friends." The girl's eyes widened in full understanding as he continued, "In fact, I don't know if falling down into the underground was a blessing or not. However, I'm glad I did."

The young girl then scuffed her feet, "Hey, Inu?"

"Yes, what is it?"

She looked him straight in the eyes, "Will you be my friend?"

"Of course." he brought her into his arms.


	13. Chapter 13: The Ceremony

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or undertale.**

* * *

Asgore cleared his throat as the monsters gathered around, "Good evening, my subjects, as you may already know, today we are celebrating Prince Inuyasha's fall down into the underground. Today, a year ago, when Asriel was playing in the ruins, he heard a call for help. Ever since that day, Inuyasha, has shown great promise here in the underground. Despite being from the surface and from what he was told about us, he gave up what he thought and chose to befriend us instead."

He paused, "Actually, not long before Prince Inuyasha's fall, a prophecy was made: 'One day an angel will fall down into the underground and the underground will go empty'."

Inuyasha cocked his head as he stood near the back wall with Asriel and Toriel, 'What does a prophecy have to do with my fall?'

"Because of that prophecy, I have a good feeling that, one day, Inuyasha will free us all." Asgore then turned towards the young shocked hanyou, "I, along with the other monsters, believe in you, our fallen angel."

The monsters cheered in agreement before Asgore whispered in Inuyasha's ear, "I think they deserve a speech, don't you think?"

The boy gulped before standing in front of the monster king's throne. He wasn't sure what to say. Apparently he was supposed to be this angel now? What about-!

Inuyasha started, "I thank you all for being here to celebrate my fall. After hearing about that prophecy, well, I'm not sure what to think. But, one things for sure, I will try my best to free you guys so you can see the sun again."

The crowd cheered and cheered as he initiated a sense of hope in the underground.

"But that's not all." he paused. "I don't think I should hold this off any longer. Hikari, come on out!"

All of the monsters looked confused, including the royal family, as a young girl covered in a cloak walked forward nervously.

When Hikari got to Inuyasha he pulled her forward and gently took off her hood. Most of the monsters gasped while some were shocked silent.

"This is, Hikari. From what she has told me, she and her sister had fallen down into the underground earlier today-!"

That's when Sans burst through the crowd holding Papyrus's hand, "THERE YOU ARE!"

"SANS!" Hikari cried before latching onto the older skeleton. Sans blushed as he realized that he interrupted the ceremony.

There was a silence before everyone burst out laughing.

Asgore soon stepped forward and announced, "Now that's out of the way… Let's skip to the offerings!"

Hikari looked at Inuyasha questionably, but he shrugged his shoulders. Soon Sans, Papyrus, and Hikari went back into the crowd as a monster came forward. They had a well wrapped present in their hands as they went onto their knees.

Inuyasha looked back up at Asgore as he smiled and nodded his permission. The boy smiled awkwardly before taking the present from the monster.

Looking at it, he got curious, so he asked Asgore, "Can I open it?"

"Go ahead." Asgore nodded.

The inu hanyou used his claws to gently ripped the wrapping paper open. He then opened the box. Inside was a new pair of brown boots.

Inuyasha looked to the monster in question before they answered nervously, "W-Well, I noticed that your shoes were getting worn out and that they weren't big enough for your feet. So I, along with my family, crafted new shoes for you….."

The boy looked down at his bare feet remembering that his boots were so worn down that he had to stop wearing them all together.

Inuyasha smiled down at the monster from the monster king's throne and said, "Thank you."

He then tried on the boots. The brown boots were not too snug and not too big. There was even room for him to grow.

The monster blushed before rushing over to their family squealing, "Did you see that? Prince Inuyasha smiled at me! EEEE!"

The rest of the offerings proceeded the same way: A well thought of gift and the excitement of the monster.

After a while of this, a certain group of monster children came up to Inuyasha with each of their own offerings. First up was monster kid. He had a piece of paper in his mouth.

Inuyasha held his hand out and the other boy dropped the piece of paper into his hand. The boy took one good look at the paper and his eyes widened.

It was a poorly put together and was a hand, well, mouth drawn picture. It had Inuyasha, MK, Pap, Alphys, and undyne in the background with best friends forever scribbled at the top.

The pup teared up at this as Monster kid asked, "W-What's wrong? D-Did I do something wrong?"

"No." Inuyasha hugged him. "Thank you."

MK smiled, "I knew you'd like it!"

The next was Alphys, "H-Here y-you go…" She then handed him a new cell phone before explaining, "D-Doctor g-gaster helped me design it… I thought you could use your own phone… I-I even a-added a few things to it…"

The boy picked up the phone excitedly and went to try it out when Toriel took it out of his hands, "Not now, my child. You can have this back after the ceremony."

"B-But, mom!" he begged.

All of the adults laughed at the scene before Undyne came up to the boy. She rolled her eyes before tossing a spear his way. Inuyasha caught it and cocked his head at her.

She explained, "My dad told me to get you something, so why not one of my old spears?" She then put her hands on her hips and screeched, "Don't think we're friends for a single second! I just wanted to make sure that you have a weapon the next time I battle you!"

Inuyasha just smiled, "Thank you."

"HMPH!" she said before walking away.

That's when Papyrus's turn came, "NYE HEH HEH, MY TURN!" He then threw something the hanyou's way.

The boy caught it in midair and gasped. It was a red scarf just like Papyrus's.

"Now you're almost like me, the great Papyrus! NYE HEH HEH!"

Inuyasha put it on and stood up on the throne, "Yes! Now I am like the greatest monster in the world!"

Everyone laughed as Sans said, "Paps you're the coolest!"

Once everyone calmed down, the older skeleton approached Inuyasha, "Here you go, kid!"

Sans snapped his fingers and Inuyasha had a red hoodie in his hands.

Pap commented, "Hey! That's just your old hoodie dyed red!"

The older brother shrugged his shoulders, "Heh, I think he likes it anyways."

"NYEH?"

Inuyasha had put it on and had his hands in the pockets just like sans and said pulling out a bottle of ketchup, "Guess I'll have to **ketchup **to Sans."

"NO!" Papyrus screamed before storming out.

Everyone was left laughing once again because of the younger skeleton.


	14. Chapter 14: Alex

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or undertale.  
**

* * *

"No… don't…" a human child cried in her sleep.

Nobody else was around, just her, as she slept in an old bed. She squirmed around some more.

In her nightmare she heard, 'Your so useless, you couldn't even protect your little sister.'

Soon the voices of her past started to fill through her mind:

'You're a monster, just like your sister.'

'What a weirdo.'

'GET AWAY FROM ME, MONSTER!'

That's when a memory, long forgotten, filled her mind.

'M-Mama…?' a young girl, only a toddler, looked at the empty hospital bed as her father held her. He was crying: broken.

* * *

She screamed, getting up uburtly.

Alexandra looked around the room. She gasped as her memories came running back to her. The human child then pushed the bed sheets off of her with her left arm. Alex was wearing a white gown. Also her right arm was in a cast and she couldn't move it much. But, she didn't care, all that mattered was her sister.

"Hikari!" she screamed for her.

Not getting a response, she tugged at the small tubes in her arm flinching when she finally got them out. The little girl then stumbled to her feet as she continued to cry out for her sister. That's when she heard some voices. Little Alex couldn't be sure who she was hearing so she quiet down and slowly walked through a long hallway.

Soon she came to a door, she pushed it slightly open and her eyes widened at the scene.

"Thank you, young children. Your help is very much needed for my research."

A boy that she recognized as the missing Inuyasha nodded, "Yeah, your welcome. We don't mind."

"Yeah! Plus it was very c-convin-"

"Convenient." the strange looking skeleton creature corrected.

"Yeah! Since we were visiting sissy today anyways…" Hikari added sadly.

'W-What is that s-skeleton thing?!' she thought in panic. Alex looked around frantically, 'I c-can't just stand here…'

The human girl noticed a knife on a lab bench and grabbed it. She then turned back towards the door. She hesitated. Not knowing what she was dealing with, it made her scared. But then she noticed the skeleton approach her sister and couldn't help it any longer.

She burst through the door with her good arm and ran towards the strange creature screaming, knife ready to strike.

(Gaster P.O.V)(Still in 3rd person BTW.)

Doctor Gaster approached Hikari noticing her droopy eyes. He was about to place his boney hand on her shoulder when someone burst through the door screaming. Noticing the knife, Gaster quickly got in front of the children.

He took action. The royal scientist used his blue magic to freeze the intruder in place. Knowing she couldn't possibly move, he got a quick glance at her and immediately recognized his patient. His eyes widened.

She had blood running down her good arm and looked very pale. Ignoring the knife, he ran towards her in a panic.

"Oh, my! Young child, are you alright?" he dispersed his magic. "You shouldn't get out of bed yet!"

Gaster tried to console the fallen human child but she slapped his hand away, "Get away from me!"

(Inuyasha P.O.V)

What's going on!? I tried to crane my neck to see what was going on, but Gaster's form was covering whoever came screaming in.

I looked over to Hikari, but she seemed to be trembling in fear. So I decided to use one of my skills I've learned since being here: my nose.

I sniffed and sniffed, then the faint scent of humanity confronted my nose. I inwardly flinched at the old memories of the surface that came into my mind in a flash. The scent also smelled of Hikari, Sans, and Gaster. So it wasn't too hard to figure out who it was.

I nudged Hikari to snap her out of her fear and smirked at her, "Hey, shouldn't you go greet your sister?"

She cocked her head at me before a big bright smile played on her lips as she got the idea.

She then sprinted at high speeds towards Gaster and Alex screeching, "ALLEY!"

Gaster got out of her way as she latched onto her sister crying. Alex seemed pretty surprised by it all.

(Back to third person.)

Hikari cried into her sister's chest, "I'm so glad you're okay, sissy! You wouldn't wake up for two weeks!"

Alex's eyes widened, "T-Two weeks?"

Hikari nodded before adding, "Doctor Gaster took care of you while you were asleep."

"Doctor Gaster?"

The younger one pointed to the skeleton in the room.

"H-Huh?" Alexandra looked at Gaster for confirmation.

He nodded, "Ah, yes… When you had fallen into the underground you were injured beyond belief-!?"

"I DON'T BELIEVE YOU. WHATEVER YOU ARE! HOW ARE YOU BRAINWASHING MY LITTLE SISTER!?" She screamed in his face.

"I would never do such a thing-!?"

The fallen human child pushed her sister behind her and hoisted up the knife again, this time, ready to strike.

"Child, please calm down!" Gaster tried to convince her but he failed.

"Alley?" Hikari questioned.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Everyone turned towards Inuyasha, "Are you HUMANS really so blind to see that monsters may LOOK scary, but they ARE NOT. THEY HAVE A KIND AND GOOD NATURE! UNLIKE YOU HUMANS!"

Alex looked shocked for a moment and glared at Inuyasha,"Your a freaking idiot you know that? I don't care if he's a monster, human, or whatever the heck he is I don't trust anyone around me or my sister! I've had to raise my own sister since she was born and we were BOTH abused and mistreated by our dad ever since our mother died giving birth to Hikari. I've taken the brunt of everything so she never had to get fully hurt. I've stolen, scrounged, saved, and worked myself to death so my sister can have clothes and we can have some food when our father starved us, hell I've even had to learn to hunt and sew just so we could live. We've almost died multiple times but because that man is so sadistic he kept taking us to the hospital so we wouldn't so he could keep tormenting us and it was mostly me because I kept protecting Hikari. So don't act so high and mighty when you don't know a dang thing about me or what me and my sister have been through you stupid mutt! You don't know anything!"Alex screamed tears streaming down her cheeks before she started feeling dizzy,"N-nothing!"she croaked out before fainting and dropping the knife.


End file.
